I,Guyver
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto's life takes many turns when he meets a blonde woman he finds the thing he always wanted, a home. Some men ruin that and after a long conflict he is made to restart his life anew, little does he know that his conflict has not ended, and he will meet the love of his life once more.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto and Guyver crossover fan fiction only.

 _I saw that almost every story has Naruto gaining the Guyver through some accident or discovery, well this made me decide that maybe I should try it my way, and since there are only six of these stories, I hope that the readers will at the very least find it entertaining._

For nearly three decades I have endured all manner of torments, humiliations, and injury a person could ever hope to endure, no matter what I did or did not do, Konoha always seemed to hate me, there is no rational reason for this since even Kurama, who gave up on humanity, gave me his power in his words, I am sick of dealing with blind stupid morons, you take my power and you deal with them.

So now after everything that happened, my friend betrayed me, the girl I loved for most of my life, Hinata, pretty much tells me that I had no kids with her, they are all the children of her and Kiba, Sakura tried to seduce me just so that I could become a tool for her lover Sasuke, and even after all that and losing three of my precious people, meaning Hirunzen, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, my dream came true.

I became the sixth Hokage, just that I became Hokage as a madman was hell bent on conquering the world. I am not kidding, the world is going down in flames, and that is when my dream comes true, it is amazing that I am not depressed or insane after all this.

During one of our largest battles against Madara Uchiha, or should I say Obito Uchiha pretending to be him, several large objects came down from the sky, these things looked like no ships we ever were seen, I for one thought that these were the mythical ships that carry the dead into the afterlife, we certainly had enough dead to fill a few of those ships.

I was mistaken, the ships began showering the battlefield in these strange rays of light, the light seems to burn anything they touched to ashes, and most of my own troops, allies, and enemies were killed in the first ten minutes.

I was injured and had it not been for the power Kurama gave me, even in death my friend the fuzzball is still helping me it seems, as I lost consciousness I say some strangely dressed people. As I woke up I was floating in this strange liquid, and I had something on my face, I would have tried to touch it if I could move at all, which for some strange reason I couldn't.

I began to wonder how many people survived like I did but remembering that light made me doubt that many if any survived. They kept cutting pieces off me, taking my blood, and other bodily fluids, I guess they were trying to figure why I survived. Good luck, you freaky looking monsters, my chakra is what is keeping me alive and healing me, you will never figure that out.

Months passed and wouldn't you know it, I finally had my answer, there was a survivor of the day these creatures landed, and the only survivor was me. The real reason they took my blood and other stuff is that they used it to repopulate the planet, I kid you not, I who was still single thanks to some other world creatures I was to be the father of a new species.

The new humanity was tools or guinea pigs to them, honestly I don't know which is worst, they mixed in a little of their own genetic material I would guess to ensure obedience, all I know is that after fifteen years of being cut, bleed, and injured they finally let me out of the liquid I was floating in. They didn't even have the courtesy of giving me some clothes.

One of the strangely dressed creatures took off her armor I guess you would call it, and well they may have treated me with absolute disregard on how I felt, but at the very least the creature looked very much like a human, blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and a rather nice figure. I secretly was hoping that part of me was not responding to his.

I haven't been with a woman since my last time with my wife, who I think is very much dead, so being bare buck naked in front of a beautiful woman who just happens to be undressing before me, could cause any man to become aroused, I kept thinking Sakura Haruno bare buck naked on a cold day.

Her clothes became this strange circular thing until she pressed it against me, the thing opened and the creature that clearly was her armor had many tentacles. They were digging into my flesh, the pain was horrible and I could barely think, let alone move. This thing was causing me such pain, I felt like this thing was digging into my skull.

That is when I felt someone, it almost made me feel like Kurama was back for a second, except this someone was clearly a lady. I closed my eyes and went into my mind, no big deal, I used to chat with Kurama a lot, I mean that guy was my best friend for years.

"So I think some introductions are in order, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. You are currently invading my body, mind taking it a little easier and slower, cause you are causing me quite a bit of pain. Since I am going to ask that mind answering me a simple question? Who are you?"

I swear I heard someone giggling, and then this voice that reminded me of Ino was heard, _"Sorry about the pain, but I do have a lot of work. Getting to fix everything wrong with your body, reinforcing here and there, you are a real fixer upper you know. As for my name you can call me Vega. Don't worry the people that made me into that armor will more than likely think that they can control you, too bad that since I am doing all these things they won't get the chance."_

I guess a little pain is not that much to pay for my freedom, "So why did that blonde lady take you off her and place you on me?"

She now really was laughing, _"Do you really need for me to explain everything to you? Why would she take me off herself and place me on you? That is your question, well the answer is pretty obvious, she loves you and wanted to protect you silly. I can see in your mind that you have been married before, oh wait she cheated and betrayed you."_

I quickly told her not to look in too deep, unless she wanted to have nightmares. Too late it seems, she began screaming her head off about what she actually wanted to do to some of the people in my past. "I told you not to dig too deep. I didn't have what you call a very happy life."

She was quite for a long time and began to almost growl, _"Well if I ever felt sorry that they killed your species off, after this, I think they got off easy. Naruto you can trust me and the lady that placed me on you. We don't want to harm you, but you have a lot to learn about my abilities, and you need to know to better protect yourself, me and her."_

That is how my new life began, Vega would teach me at night and mostly in my dreams, the other people wearing this strange bio boosting armor, at least that is what Vega told me they called her and those like her, continued to run tests.

My relationship with the blonde beauty was great, couldn't ask for a better friend, and as time went on, a better lover, and she and I even contemplated the notion of marriage. Time simply went by and we got along better and better, my lessons ended and I knew exactly what Vega could do. I wouldn't have minded the constant probes, the tests, the incisions and the tubes if it means me, my lover and Vega could live in someone relative peace.

This came to an end when they found out, that we had been more than a little physical in our relationship, my lover told me she was pregnant, and we were going to be parents. I don't know if this is the same for everyone but I was happy, I was holding her and hugging her while we kissed. This happy moment would be the beginning of my more tragic moment in my life.

They strapped me to a wall, they killed her, cutting her apart like she was a dead animal in a butcher shop and they took our child from her. The rage, the fury I felt that moment was beyond anything I ever felt in my entire life, I broke free from my restraints and I didn't care what was holding me or who, Vega was just as angry as I was.

We both began to use her abilities to blast the facility and the bastards that ran the place to atoms, nothing could stop me, nothing they tried could make me stop, I wanted to kill every single one of them, nothing would stop me, if the new human race was treated as my lover had been, this simply would not happen to someone else.

Ten years passed and I was still hunting them down, the bastards were pretty good at hiding, and coming from a ninja that is saying something. At long last, I manage to kill enough of them, to cause enough damage to make them truly fear me, so much in fact that they left a single test subject with a strange weapon.

The blonde test subject, a man by the looks of it, pointed a weapon at me and I felt more pain than ever before, it was like Vega was being ripped away from my body and as she was being ripped time went backwards, because my body became smaller and smaller till I was as far as I can tell the size of an infant.

I could still feel my chakra, and if this body was at least as big as a teenager, I would summon so many shadow clones and throw Rasengan barrage on the ships that were taking off, I kid you not, I wanted not to simply defeat these bastards, I wanted a complete genocide.

The thing is that with the way I am, that is not happening, a shell began to grow around me and for a second I felt that I was in an egg, wait for a second this thing is an egg. What the hell is going on? Oh, wait, Vega is from me so she can't even talk to me, great she is her Rest form. Like this I am easy prey, guess in the end I had a few years of happiness, two good friends, and I was going to have a baby boy, so, all in all, it really was not such a horrible life.

I just need to wait till my enemy figures that I am helpless, and then that guy will make basically kill me. Damn it, I wish this never happened, that me, my wife, our baby boy, and Vega could have been able to have a nice life together, she was even saying she was looking forward to meeting our son.

I guess the fact that one of my kind and one of their had a relationship to the stage that I actually got one of their kind pregnant, or maybe it was the fact that my kind was actually able to have made one of their women pregnant. I don't know being stuck in this thing, I got nothing to do but to think, and live in the memory of the happiest time in my life, what is taking that guy so long? He should have been able to kill me by now, what is he taking so long to break one egg?

As time went by and the notion of time stopped making sense to me, I kept thinking of the things I learned from Vega, from my long dead dearly beloved, and I began to think of ways to use my chakra with the abilities of Vega, then I realized that they actually took her off me, and if they could do it once, they could do it again.

This is something I need to figure out, if by some miracle I ever break free, and manage to find Vega, better yet if Vega is still alive that is, I need to figure a way to keep that thing that happened to us last time, happen again. I need to figure a way to prevent them from separating us like that. I know it's an egg, and I know that I should be able to shatter it open and escape, but for some odd reason, I can't.

Egg, container, prison, it was all the same to me before too long, that is when I realized that this is how Kurama felt went he was inside a person, boy the boredom alone would be enough to drive anyone insane, the only thing that was keeping me from going nuts is that I kept thinking of the things Vega taught me.

I don't know how, but finally, I was able to see the light of day, since I don't know how long. A couple by the looks of it found me, I tried talking but this body of mine was simply not developed enough, my mind may be able to talk, but I couldn't make a sound, and the words they were speaking made no sense to me, it was almost like they were speaking another language.

The lady seemed to be quite happy for some reason and picked me up, the second the man with her holding me in his arms he too began to smile, for some strange reason I was thinking that this felt like I was being adopted for a second there. It could be worse, they could be a pair of cannibals that want to have me for dinner or put me in an orphanage, I honestly don't know which is worse, the last orphanage I was in I could only describe it as a living hell.

I guess in the end I should be happy that I am at least alive, even if I am in such a defenseless form, I guess my life didn't end and instead I have to start over once again, since I am like I am, I am basically starting from the very beginning. I should really consider myself lucky, new land, new life, a new beginning, how bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Naruto and Guyver crossover fan fiction only.

Well for at least ten years I experienced something I never did before, to actually have a family, my adoptive father and mother were very supportive, even happy that I actually had a healthy diet, good thing I got rid of my ramen addiction, can't believe how really unhealthy that stuff can be, especially when a person eats it in the amounts I used to.

I was top student all through my school years, alright I was second place, never did want to actually show my very best, something that at the very least got me, one good friend, Agito was the name of my eternal academic rival, I mean it, the guy was good-looking, had every woman in the school, including teachers practically eating out of his hand, and yet I was the one he would not leave alone.

I was the vice president of the student council, like always the second place, I swear that if Mizuki keeps sighing and moaning like that during the council meetings, I am liable to tell her to grow a backbone and go and tell him she loves him already, leave a love letter, do something. Tetsuro was no help, honestly, he was no help at all.

Ever since we were kids he was making stupid conspiracy theories, thinking a pound was either the lair of swamp thing or the creature from the black lagoon. No wonder my childhood friend became a member of the Science Fiction club. I always take care of those precious to me, and since mom died of cancer, I decided to make dear old dad proud of me.

Since she died I spent more time helping around the house, making sure he ate a healthy diet and doing a part time job that I hope he doesn't know off, I worked as a gym trainer, I kid you not, I helped grown men learn to properly work out. They laughed at me when I said they were doing everything wrong, and so they challenged me to lift a weight that they considered impossible, impossible for them since they had no chakra like me, but to me, it was really easy.

Since then I began to teach these full grown men how to properly workout, how to properly do each exercise, and sometimes I have to spot for some of my students. Honestly, if Might Guy had not taught me this stuff, I would have no clue on what I am doing. Alright, he taught it to Rock Lee, and I was sort of hearing from nearby.

Now Tetsuro might be a decent writer of his little stories, but I still think that he could use some exercise, and to stop making me and Mizuki spend so much time together, honestly he keeps making excuses and I end up either helping her with her homework or walking her to their home, I am not interested in her at all, and the feeling is quite mutual.

I am sick and tired of having to explain to her mother that no, we are not going steady, I even told her that Mizuki was actually interested in some rich, pompous pretty boy, she, of course, slapped me hard because I said that honestly the more things change the more they stay the same, give Mizuki a pink wig, Agito a personality that screams he got a pole up his rear, oh wait he already has that, and it would be like being with Sakura and Sasuke all over again.

Well not exactly, I have no interest in ever being romantic with Mizuki, and Agito does think he owns the entire world, no excuse, the entire universe. "So Naruto what do you think of the story?" I guess I should really concentrate, I looked it over and began shaking my head, alien invasion for the purpose of reproduction? That was an idea that had been done to death.

"Well Tetsuro don't take this the wrong way, but this is an overly used idea, honestly you need a new spin on the entire alien invasion, I lost count of how many movies they made about aliens invading cause they need this place to have babies."

He took back his paper, "To cliché, yeah, you might be right. I just don't have much time, and I got this article due next month, you are still in a bad mood because Mizuki doesn't pay you the same attention that she pays Agito aren't you? Come on, I know the perfect place where I can get some new ideas and you can tell me what really is bothering you."

I was about to tell him but he wouldn't listen, so I ended up following him to the pound we found when we were kids, or should I say when he and his sister were kids. I picked up a rock and began to make the rock skip across the water.

"Remember when we found this place, we all thought it was a secret lagoon that nobody ever found, that shows us, everyone already knew about it. So come on Naruto, what is exactly eating you? I haven't seen you in this of a bad mood in a long time."

I looked at him, "You really want to know, alright, what is eating me you ask? Well for starters I keep telling you that you need to cut back on the sugar, come and workout at the gym more, and stop trying to hook me up with Mizuki, can you handle that? Also stop acting like your Club president doesn't have the hots for you, honestly with a little exercise and a good diet, you and she could be a rather nice couple."

He looked at me with a bit of a glare, I threw another stone, "You are merely trying to promote the gym you work at, and why don't you want to date my sister, she is cute and we both know it, it's not like you got a girlfriend. You wouldn't keep that sort of secret from me now would you?"

As he said that we heard a massive explosion up on the nearby road, and something came flying towards us, the second I saw it I knew what it was, the thing was blue with a shining metal orb in the middle, and these strange purple tentacles. I hope that Tetsuro didn't see it. Too late he went and picked it up.

"Honestly Tetsuro, you can't go around picking everything that you see that shines off the ground, it could be dangerous. Leave it where it is and let's go." He kept touching it, I had a bad feeling about this, I kept trying to get him to let go of it, but like a little punk, he kept saying finders keepers. Honestly, he might think this thing is the model of a movie prop but I knew better, and just as I was finally going to get him to let go he pushed a button on the metal casing.

That is when he tossed it at me, and sure enough the being came loose and began to wrap around my body, the pain I already knew far too well, a pain that as this thing wrapped around me I was in tears, it made me remember my dear friend, a friend I had not been with in such a long time. I did the same thing that I did back when this first happened, I closed my eyes and entered my mind.

"Who are you?" I needed to know who this being that was doing this thing to me was, that is when I began to hear a giggle I knew only too well, a laughter I would never mistake for anyone else, a tone of voice that made me remember someone, I hoped and wished it was true, and that this was simply not someone using my memories against me.

" _Naruto, I know we been apart for such a long time, but honestly I am hurt that you forgot little old me, you don't need to ask me my name, you know it already. As much as I would love to catch up with you, we got a problem, you remember those weird experiments that those guys were doing back then? Well, let just say them running away with their tails between their legs didn't exactly cause those experiments to end."_

I opened my eyes and found that indeed I was back in the same armor I had before and before me was three men that were wearing these strange jumpsuits looking uniforms and helmets. "So you think you are a tough guy, well you are no match for me, I am the strongest of Zoanoids. We are taking you and your pudgy friend there back to Chronos."

He tried to grab me so I grabbed his hands, "This little twerp thinks he is a match for Gregole, he will rip that punks arms off for sure." There was an idea, why don't I do exactly as this idiot's mouthy friend just said he would do to me, chances are that they will kill Tetsuro and me to keep this armor secret and to keep their experiments a secret.

I applied a little more strength to my enemies arms and sure enough, this bastard was not as strong as he thought he was, I broke that idiot's arms below the elbows and he was kneeling in pain, "So I am a punk am I? You are going to tell me everything you know about that organization you idiots said you belong to, what was it? Chronos I think you said."

The idiot got back up and tried to kill me using the big horn on his head, some idiots never learn, I told him better luck in his next life, as I broke his head clean off. Before the idiots decided to run-off I shot a couple of head beams at their legs causing them to fall down.

"And where do you think you are going? I do believe I told you, I wanted to know everything you knew about Chronos, well, I don't like to be kept waiting, so what do you know about Chronos?" He pulled out a gun and began to fire at me, the bullets just dug into the armor and came out as easily.

"Look, I don't know anything about Chronos, we are just foot soldiers for crying out loud, we are not told anything besides our orders, we were told to recover the Guyver Units, honestly that is all we know." A head beam shot near him and he didn't change his story. They don't tell their grunts too much in case they are captured, good idea, I had to respect Chronos whoever they were.

They each took out their guns and since they could not escape since they had only one foot each, they looked at each other and nodded, that is when they did something I was not expecting, they shot each other once to the head, and their bodies began to dissolve like the monster they called Gregole.

I turned around and Tetsuro was shaking, I told Vega that we would catch up later, she agreed that I couldn't very well walk out wearing my armor, but she was not leaving me ever again, the armor came off and went into subspace.

"Come on Tetsuro, we need to get out of here before others arrive looking for them, we don't have time to waste." Tetsuro looked at me and nodded as he got off the ground and we took off as far as we could, I was planning to at least make it away enough to make the people that had Vega to lose our trail but let's face it, Tetsuro was not exactly able to run that fast or far.

"Naruto what the hell just happened? **WHO WERE THOSE PEOPLE? WHAT WAS THAT THING WE FOUND?** " I looked at him and began shaking my head, I can't believe this idiot was shouting like that, I guess I shouldn't be too hard on my childhood friend, he is just human after all.

"I don't know what happened Tetsuro, first you pick up that thing, and the next thing I know that thing came out and wrapped around me." Alright I will need to apologize to Vega later for the thing comment, "And then everything went dark, next thing I know I am in an armor and it disappeared into the pond. Could you please shout a little louder? I don't think everyone in the city heard that we are in a mess, a mess I might mention you caused."

He clearly calmed down, "Sorry for shouting, it's just that the stuff that happened it felt like something from a Horror Science Fiction movie. I should have really listened to you when you told me to leave that thing alone, it could have been a landmine and I was playing with it."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "Well what use is there to cry over spilled milk? Come on, let's go, your tomboy of a sister might be worried about you, and I still don't feel too good, I think I might be coming down with a cold. Look on the bright side, nobody knows right? You just came up with an idea for your Science Fiction story for your club didn't you?"

I began to laugh with Tetsuro as we both were headed to our homes, I knew that this was not over, not over by a long shot, this had a feeling that instead of this being the end, this was the beginning of yet another war, and here I was thinking that I would enjoy my peaceful life. I should really know better than that, once a ninja, always a ninja.

As I finished my work, helped dad around the house, I finally took a shower and went to bed. I went inside my mind and sure enough, I heard Vega and she didn't sound happy at all. _"No lady would be happy to be called a thing. I am no exception, but I will let it go this time. You were making an excuse for your friend. Just so that you know Naruto there are only three of my kind left in this world. You are right, they will simply not stop till they recover me and my siblings."_

I had a feeling she would say something like this, "Well, at the very least we are back together again, sorry for calling you that my dear friend, I guess I kept you waiting too long for me to tell you this, welcome home Vega, it's nice to have you back."

I swear I heard her crying, _"Nice to be back Naruto, come on, we still have to figure how to prevent that separator from working on us again, like I said Naruto, I don't plan to be separated from you ever again."_


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Naruto and Guyver crossover fan fiction only.

In the end Tetsuro pretty much had enough material to write a rather horrific story and I had some catching up to do with Vega so I did the one thing I never did before, I pretended that I had a fever and got my adoptive father to tell the school I had to miss a couple of days. In truth, I had a lot of things I needed to relearn and Vega was simply not going to take no for an answer.

In a sense, I could tell she was saying that as an excuse, but then again we had a lot of catching up to do. "So how exactly do you think we can prevent them from using the Separator again? I can almost guess that they still have it, probably had it near you and your siblings."

She, of course, told me that was completely correct, the thing that made her furious beyond belief, the thing that made her scream so much that they actually had to place her in a padded briefcase was right there next to her the entire time.

My time at school suddenly felt boring, maybe it was because I already knew most of the stuff they were covering, or maybe because the math teacher loved to use puns when asking a math question. I don't want to imagine what that man considers actually funny. You think he was this scrawny looking glass wearing nobody, but trust me that guy hits the weights in his time off.

He was six foot tall, had more muscles than most of our football team members and the only hair on his head was a blonde mustache, I am not kidding about this either, the man had no eyebrows or beard, just his mustache. I seriously wanted to call him a few chosen insults just to get the man to try and fight me, at least that would be entertaining.

The day was finally over and Tetsuro was still thinking that every other human was actually a hideous monster that had taken human form, you have no idea how much patience and will be taking for me not to tell him that the monsters we fought were no alien or a monster, that it was in fact very much a human being, a human being that had been experimented on granted, but human all the same.

We decided that it would be nice to go home, we were both headed there when a car stopped a few feet away from us, two men wearing trench coats came out of their car, and came to us. They flashed us a badge and my friend must be glad since he was smiling, don't tell me Tetsuro thinks those badges were real?

The two men grabbed us and Tetsuro kept bugging me that we should get in the car and do as the men said, it made no sense, even I can tell those badges were fake badges they used to use in movies where men pretended to be FBI agents.

"Tetsuro mind reminded me again why are we in this car with two complete strangers?" He looked at me and told me that since the authorities were now involved we were perfectly safe, that we just had to answer their questions at the police headquarters and everything would be resolved. I never knew Tetsuro was this gullible, these two were obviously not real police, detectives or any form of law enforcement.

"Wonderful theory genius, except those badges, are fake, and they actually never said they were with any form of law enforcement. So congratulations Tetsuro, these guys will probably take us to a deserted factory, torture us for information and then dispose of our remains."

One of the men stead in the seat in front of mine began to laugh, "You know that is not such a bad idea, I guess you noticed that the badges are theatrical props. If you noticed this why didn't you tell your pudgy friend here? Better yet why enter in the car when he told you too? You could have begun to scream your head off and alert the police."

I began to shake my head, and looked at Tetsuro who had this really apologetic look on his face, "Like I could do that, if I had done that you two would have changed form and the police officers that came over to respond to my screams would be dead, can't leave any loose ends now can you. So I did as my naive friend said I should do and limit the number of casualties."

The guy driving began to nod his head, "Actually that is a very good point, we can't leave any witnesses that are true, however once we get to a nice private place, if you are good enough to answer our questions and they are productive we might even forget all about you, you can continue to fake this is all an elaborate story, like the one you wrote in your school newspaper."

I would really need to be an absolute idiot to believe a single word of that, I mean come on, if this was the case they wouldn't even need to threaten anyone, they could treat it like putting up a reward for a lost family heirloom but no, they chose to kidnap the two of us and took us to a desolate location, they have no intention of letting us leave here alive.

One of them turned into this horrible ape creature, I swear I saw this type before. Oh, that's right, that was back then. He held me by my arms and looked like he was going to try to rip my arms off, first I am not too happy that this scrawny looking thing is trying to use me as bait, second if you are going to hold my arms like that have the decency of washing your hands. Vega was really angry about that.

"Look, Kid, you better tell us where the Guyver is or Ramotith is liable to rip your friend's arms off!"

Tetsuro looked at me and I knew I really needed to tell him to stop being so naive, **"The thing disappeared in the pond where we found it! I am telling you the truth!"** Well, the level of desperation in his voice told me either my friend was really afraid that I was going to injured, which made me feel rather touched that he cared, or as Vega mentioned that my friend was more afraid that he was going to be next.

"Nice try punk, we already searched the pond, an entire division of Chronos searched that area and found nothing. Quit giving us bullshit and tell us **WHERE IS THE GUYVER!"** I for one was tired that the smell of the breath of the idiot that was holding me. Honestly, a little mouthwash would hurt, but considering what my friend Vega was practically screaming that I do, he would never get the chance.

I closed my eyes for the dramatic effect, alright to concentrate and called the armor from subspace. As soon as I did the armor began to wrap around me, boy Vega must be really angry to summon the armor this fast, I have the impression that she began to summon the armor long before I even closed my eyes.

Without a moments notice I punched my fist right through the Zoanoid that had been holding me, he fell on the ground and began to dissolve, I looked at the other guy and he didn't look that happy.

"The punk had it this entire time! We told you we would let you go. You lie to us, and then you killed my best friend! Well, no more mister nice guy. I told him that we should have cut your heads off and taken them back to Headquarters, but no, he wanted to be merciful to two innocent school kids. Innocent my foot."

He began to change form he looked completely different than his friend, and for a second I felt the heat coming from his shoulders, he shot them at Tetsuro it was only because I was able to pull him away that he was not burned to a crisp, the second he did that, I saw something that seemed familiar, Chronos had designed this guy to be able to use the biological equivalent of the Mega Smasher.

I also realized that because it was built as part of him, the chemical and hormonal reactions would also need to metabolize, which means he has to wait to fire that heat blast or risk going into shock at best and die at worst.

"That little heat beam, real cute, but you see I don't like it when my friends or people I care about are threatened. I especially hate it that you tried to kill Tetsuro here, he is my best friend, so big mistake on your part. If you think I am as kind or merciful as other human sheep, well sorry, not true at all. Now you are wondering why am I doing this entire monologue then?"

I opened one plate armor from my chest and a bright light was seen, "It simple, I wanted to keep you distracted long enough for my own blast to power up, you showed me yours, now let me show you what an actual blast looks like."

I fired and the Mega Smasher blew the creature to ashes and most of the old abandoned concrete factory. I closed it and Vega sent the armor into subspace once again. "Nice to see you actually care Naruto, for a second I was worried that you would simply go nuts and blow this entire place into atoms."

I looked at Tetsuro and began to shake my head at him, "You should know better than that my science fiction loving friend, I take care of the people precious to me, and for the last time, no I am not interested in that banshee we both know is your sister, besides she seems to be more interested in Agito. I want a lady I can spar with, the whole delicate as a flower thing, not much appeal for a guy like me."

"So how are we going to go back to our homes?" I told him we just had to walk and then grab a bus, it was not like we were that far away from the actual city bus line you know. Twenty minutes later and I realized that Tetsuro really needs to exercise more, I mean it was only the distance of five city blocks and he was already complaining and asking are we there yet over and over again.

We actually managed to get to the city bus stop, but since we had to wait for Tetsuro to as he said to catch his breath, we actually arrived late for the last bus, I had no alternative but to call home and ask dad to come and pick us up. When Dad asked me how in the world we ended up like that, I told him we went out and decided that there was an old abandoned warehouse we could use as a makeshift gym.

I looked at Tetsuro and pointed at him, "Tetsuro really needed the workout, as his friend, I worry about his health." Dad laughed and Vega complained that I should not need to make excuses. I quickly told her that he was a human, and thus didn't need to know the truth, the less he knows, the less liability Chronos would think he is.

She was quick to remind me that if they ever find out who I really am, they would use him as a way to either be bait or turn him into a disposable Zoanoid to eliminate me. I thanked her for her concern for my safety which made her go quiet for the rest of the evening.

"Speaking of which dad, we really need to cut back on the sugar and fatty foods in our diet. I would even say you could join me and Tetsuro on a weekly workout session." He asked me why in the world would he even want to do that, I laughed and told him it was simple, I wanted him to live to be around when I met my grand kids.

This made both of them laugh, honestly, I don't know why they thought I was kidding. I went to bed and closed my eyes, I keep dreaming of this blonde with these deep blue eyes looking at me, I could at times see her smiling, and at the time she looked at me with worry or even pity. Vega would not tell me who this person was, only that I felt this warmth being near her, this feeling of closeness I could not describe adequately enough.

The next morning I keep asking Vega and she would not tell me, no matter how many times I ask, she simply gets grumpy and tells me to drop it. I only know today thankfully is Saturday which to me it means I get some free time to do something fun, like fishing, that pound we found was actually pretty good fishing spot.

I took up my fishing rod, hooks, bait, yes all I need now is ice and I would be pretty much set for my day of fishing, as I walked towards the store I am told that something I never expected to hear, the local store ran out of ice, I am not kidding the entire store was out of ice. I guess going to ask Tetsuro if he wants to come is an option, but let's face it, I don't like the sight of Tetsuro holding an ice pick breaking an ice block he himself made with the spare freezer in his garage.

I know Tetsuro is a good friend, but the idea of him breaking a massive block of ice like that seems like to me the recipe for a disaster and a considering he is my best friend, I don't really like the thought, he flat out told me if I didn't like to see him do it, that I should volunteer, let's face it, the powers of the armor were pretty good, I cut up that block of ice into ice cubes in no time flat. Vega was not too happy, I did apologize she kept on complaining about being cold till we got to the pond.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Naruto and Guyver crossover fanfiction only.

Our fishing had gone pretty much the way most would expect, we were close to catching a cold than catching anything big enough to eat. Tetsuro complained about our bad luck, instead, I told him to use this as a means to reflect on his life, to relax and think of something such as philosophical matters.

One moment later a man wearing a suit came towards us, or should I say he swam towards us. "So boys, enjoying a bit of fishing are we? Well sorry, but you see, the only one that is catching anything today is me. I was sent by the Director to capture the punk that has one of the missing Guyver units."

He came towards us and began to look at Tetsuro, "Funny thing we sent a couple of our men to question one of you, and wouldn't you know it? They were both killed, and the sensors said that they were killed by a powerful energy blast, so that means one of you must either know where the Guyver is or is, in fact, using the Guyver."

I looked at him and began laughing, I couldn't help it, this was simply too funny. "Or it could be that the guy who has the Guyver saw that two of us were being threatened by your guys, and came to rescue us. Isn't that also a possibility?"

He had to admit that it was a possibility if only very unlikely one. "The Director doesn't really care about you two, he only wants at least one of the missing Guyvers, so I will make you a deal if you tell me where the Guyver unit you kids found is, I will make your deaths as painless as I can."

I began to shake my head, I knew that since we both know the supposed location of Vega, they could not leave Tetsuro or me alive, no witnesses were practically something they all believed in it seems. "Well you got two problems, first my friend doesn't know anything about what you are looking for, but me, I know full well what you are, and where to find the Guyver, but you are going to have to catch me first."

I took off and the idiot did not only take the bait, he practically ate the fishing pole. I punched him a few times to make him think I am harmless. He said his body can absorb the shock and physical impact of my strikes, that is all I needed to hear. The second he transformed, I was decided what to do, he can absorb the impact of my strikes, but can he stop something that can cut through anything?

My sonic blades cut him up like a squid into pieces. "So the Guyver knows what he is doing, well color me impressed. For a second there I was a little disappointing that you looked like you didn't know how to properly handle the amazing powers of that armor, glad I was wrong, for once."

She stepped from her hiding place and boy did she look good in that suit. For some odd reason, Vega was growling, and that face, the way her body looked, even the color of her eyes, lips, down to the shape of her neck and ears reminded me of someone, someone I knew very well.

"Hope you were entertained. Now I do believe introductions are in order don't you? Or do I get started on thinking of a nickname for this golden haired beauty that I am looking at?" She walked towards me and boy did she know how to move those hips, wait a minute, was good at dancing, good figure, and I knew her very well.

"This is crazy, I just remembered something, there is no way that it is you. Valkyria is that you? Vega how in the world is this possible. She looks exactly the same way last time I saw her."

 _'Yes, that is why I am upset, that is my former user, the one that used to treat me as a piece of gear, the one that places me on you, your former mate. Of course, I am upset. Who wouldn't be?'_

I looked at her and began thinking theories, the last time I saw her, and seeing her made me remember everything from my past for some odd reason, this means my connection to her is that important, Vega did say she was once my mate, if I understand my good friend as well as I do, that means we were once married.

That was centuries ago, how can she still look the same way that I remember her? One that she could be a clone, the other is that they took her and froze her, but that wouldn't explain why she is suffering from the same amnesia I once did.

I walked over to her, if this is her, I know exactly how to touch her, how to hold her to try and make her remember. I walked over to her she stood in a stance and I knew it was her, it was the fighting style I taught her long ago, the Uzumaki style of combat. As I placed my hand on her the armor came off and my hand touched her hips and pulled her closer to me.

I began hugging her, she tried her best to push me away but as soon as I began to kiss her neck, right in that spot she used to like me kissing. She stopped pushing me and held me tightly against her body. I nibbled on her ear and that is when he moved her face closer to mine and began to kiss me in rather passionately.

She rested her head against my chest as the kiss ended, our breathing would seem a little heated, but under the circumstances how could things be any different? "I have not seen you in many years wife, should I feel concerned that you have been unfaithful? No, I don't think so. Not after everything that has happened between us."

She began to laugh and I could practically imagine her smile, "I never realized that it was really you Naruto, at most I thought it was some other guy that took up your family name and had a kid, named him after his favorite anime show. It has been ages since you last touched me like that. So my old suit found you again, she was rather possessive of you, well I think an explanation is in order."

She saw a log and we both walked over to that log, except the thing was not big enough for the two of us, she pushed me so I ended up sitting on it, and she sat on my lap. "I remember everything, but this body has changed an awful lot, I am practically one of your species, they had to do a lot of repairs and genetic treatments to keep me alive, I ended up with your family bloodline trait you once told me."

"I, of course, had to pretend I had amnesia like you more than likely suffered, that is until Vega found you again. They gave me a false name, Valkyria Forsberg Lisker. I am officially an investigator for Chronos. I also happen to be one of the three people in this world that has a Guyver. You see before this suit was just a piece of equipment, but now it has bonded with me. The only problem I have is that my Guyver has never introduced himself or herself to me."

I really wish she would stop rubbing her rear on my lap like that, it is making it very difficult to concentrate. How am I supposed to concentrate with such a raging boner? She smiled, "Oh, there is something I have not felt in a long time, is that a mallet Naruto or are you that happy to be with me?" She began laughing as she looked at my face, I must be blushing something fierce for her to laugh like that.

"Down boy, we still have a lot of things to discuss before we get to that. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, you see Chronos sent me to capture the guy who has one of the missing Guyver Units, but seeing that it is you, I will simply say I never found it. It's the least I can do for my long lost husband. Now what I would like to know is why is that guy staring at us from behind that bush over there?"

She was pointing at a place and I looked at the direction she was pointing, "I should have known that you would not take the opportunity to escape and follow me instead Tetsuro. Stop hiding and come over here, you are safe you know."

He finally stopped hiding and I could be wrong but he looked rather upset. "Naruto that woman is from Chronos the group that has been sending those monsters to kill us, why in the world are you sitting with her on your lap? Don't you realize that everything she said could be a lie?"

I honestly need to find a way to cure my friend's horrible naivety. She stood up from where she was sitting and boy was she angry, she looked at him and without a moment for Tetsuro to move she screamed the word Adapt.

She was in a Guyver Unit like mine except hers was Golden in color. "Let's get a few things straight, I don't lie, at least not to Naruto, this thing you been calling a Guyver, it is a bio enhancing armor system, it is a symbiotic organism equipped with a control mechanism, to regulate and control the energy and strength of the Unit."

He was truly an idiot, he actually threw a rock at her, like that would have any effect. She shot it to pieces with one attack, "That is the head beam, it utilizes extra body heat and releases it in the form of a laser."

"This is a sonic blade, they can cut through anything, now let me demonstrate." Where in the world did Tetsuro get that bat? She sliced that metal bat into pieces. She turned around and opened one of her chest platings and shot her Mega Smasher against a group of Zoanoids that had been hiding, why didn't I see them? Vega simply said because I was too focused on her.

"This is the Guyver main and most powerful attack, we call it the Mega Smasher, you should see that I am not the enemy of Naruto or you, I am however upset that you ruined our little romantic reunion. I will forgive you because you clearly are a good friend of my husband."

Tetsuro looked at her and looked at me, "I guess thank you would be a response, but first there are a few things that I need you to clear up for me, first how come you never told me you were actually married?" I told him because he actually never asked.

"Where has this blonde bombshell been? You know you could have introduced her to me and more importantly to my sister at some point." She said that since technically I could not actually work my profession, she was the family breadwinner, and thus she was at work most of the time. I told her I could actually do my job, hired assassins were not exactly out of work these days.

She flat out told me if I could be a hired killer, then she could introduce me to the Commander of Chronos, they are always looking for killers for hire. That is when Tetsuro finally looked at me and her and began to nod his head.

"Alright, you do argue like you been married for a long time, but you know Mizuki has been having this crush on you for years, you know she is going to feel heartbroken when I tell her about this blonde beauty right?" That is when she actually did two things in quick succession, she smiled at me and glared at him.

"Husband care to explain that? Who is this Mizuki your friend just mentioned?" Is Tetsuro that dense or is he trying to ruin my marriage for some strange reason? I looked at him and began shaking my head at her reaction to my friend's said.

"Her name is Mizuki Segawa, meaning my friend's sister. I actually you got me mistaken for someone else if there is anyone your sister has a crush on it is Agito Makishima." That is when Valkyria began to laugh and said she actually met her father recently, he was a pathetic officer of Chronos, thanks to the fact he lost all three Guyver Units, he was probably going to be executed by Commander Richard Guyot.

Well with that put to rest, I decided to ask her what he planned to do for now? "Nice to know you still worry about me Naruto, but as I said I will continue to work within Chronos if there is any way to send you information about coming attacks, I shall. I know you want to ask me to get out of there, that it is dangerous for me, but there is another reason I have to be there, now that I got my memories back, I have to find out what happened to our son."

I looked at her and began to shake my head, "So it's cold showers for me, great, just great, I finally found the long lost love of my life, and thanks to my friend, I can't even ask her out on a simple romantic date. I guess hoping that we could spend some time together doing shall we say very enjoyable aerobic exercise would be out of the question."

She got up kissed me on my lips and placed something in my shirt pocket. "There really is no need to take cold showers, especially since I found you, it is just that I don't want to discuss our love life in front of a person who is a complete stranger, call me shy if you want, but do call me, or drop by. I definitely want to have a feel of that stick that was poking me a few seconds ago."

She left and Tetsuro looked at me like I had done something incredible, "You fought a tentacle squid monster, met another Guyver and she turns out is your wife and I never even knew that you were married. Is there any more secrets for me to find out about my good friend?"

Well, I could tell him that I was older than most of the human race, but why ruin the surprise?


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Naruto and Guyver crossover fanfiction only.

This is just great, not only does my wife, mate, lover, and mother of my only child work for Chronos, but thanks to my dear friend, I didn't even get to spend more time with her, leaving quite frustrated and not to mention that I can just imagine how his sister will react when he tells her I am actually spoken for.

Alright, maybe I am overreacting to that happening, like I told Tetsuro, there really is nothing going on between me and her, she has made it quite clear to me at the very least, that if there is a man she wants to have a relationship with, it is Agito.

The only thing that worries me is Agito's father, as Valkyria told me, he is pretty much scheduled to be executed, there is no doubt that it has something to do with the missing Guyver Units. I imagine he sent that Zoanoid to try and force me and Tetsuro to tell him where to find the Guyver Units in order to use them to bargain for his life.

If this so called Commander Gyot, is in fact like my former enemies, then it is a safe bet to say that any effort by the current director of Chronos Japan, will be anything if not a wasted effort. They probably already feel like they have one Guyver, and that having that unit is more than enough to study it and try to replicate it.

That was not a pleasant thought, the idea of a zoanoid of high power and skill being bonded to a synthetic Guyver Unit, for some reason made this cold feel run down my spine, I could almost say it was the feeling of utter terror. I had no idea I could still feel things like that, go figure.

I know I am older than I look, and that I should have more self control, but I can't help thinking, that it would be a wonderful day when me and the woman I very much love could go out on a simple romantic get together, enjoy each others company, pleasant conversation, who am I kidding, I am also thinking of going at it like a pair of animals in heat, no way to hide that.

I remember how she looked when I saw her, and saw her after she was wrapped in the armor of the Guyver Unit, I had to say even after all these years, she has a figure that I definitely wanted to touch and would never get tired of. I was happy that she is beginning to get back most of her memories of us, and that she still loves me as much as I love her, but Vega doesn't seem as happy as I am, and she will not tell me why no matter how many times I ask.

At some point I simply stopped asking, if she was going to tell me, she was going to tell me. I really didn't realize how lonely my bed is, alright Vega is part of me so technically I am not alone, but I would certainly enjoy sleeping with my arms wrapped around Valkyria as we sleep together, but there is little to no chance of that happening.

She did mention getting me a way to communicate with her and would drop it at a dead drop she told me about, I imagine it will be a cellular phone or an Independent transmitter. No reason to waste time imagining what it will be, as it turns out the place she will place it is in a tree on my way to school. I guess I should really sleep and prepare to continue to pretend I am nothing more than an ordinary high school student.

Thanks to my shadow clones I already finished studying all the materials I would ever need, and that includes some extra materials that the teacher didn't even place on the reading list, all I really needed to do is attend, pay attention and answer the questions when asked or in a test. I had perfect attendance and my grade point average was right up there with Agito, I actually had to answer some of the questions incorrectly to keep them from suspecting something was not normal.

My lunch was the same school provided lunch, let's face it, I didn't want to expose myself and depending too much on dad was something that always made me feel guilty. As I was eating my food when Mizuki decided to march right where I was peacefully eating my meal, it was nothing that great mind you, but it was pretty good food.

My meal consisted of spaghetti with broccoli, two potato patties, a tall glass of juice, pumpkin juice I think. I was just barely eating my spaghetti tasting the broccoli in a reach cheesy cream sauce when Mizuki got to my table, honestly she looked furious for some odd reason, that is when I remember Tetsuro and my recent reunion with the love of my life.

Sure didn't take Tetsuro long before he spilled the beans about Valkyria. "Naruto what is this I hear that you are dating a blonde bimbo?" She actually put her hands on the table hard enough, that if I was not quick enough she would have spilled my juice all over my meal.

I placed the glass down and looked at her, she really looked angry about this. "Mizuki I don't think who I date is any of your concern, last time I checked you were trying to get Agito to go out with you, which by the way he is sitting three tables that way." I pointed in the direction and sure enough Agito was having the same meal I was.

"You are not getting off that easy buster, I want to know if what my brother told me is true. Why you didn't tell me? We have been friends for years. If my brother had not told me, I would never would have found out about this would I?"

I put down my fork and looked at her, I need to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand. "First off I am not dating anyone. Second off you made it quite clear that the one you are interested in our student body president, that is Agito if you don't remember, lastly Tetsuro has no right to discuss my private life without my approval, which is what happened here, I certainly was not asked if he could tell you anything that private to you."

She immediately took out her phone and showed me a picture of me and Valkyria kissing and being in each other arms holding each other. "You are telling me you kissed this blonde beauty like this and you two are not dating? Get real, I want to know what your relationship with her is and I will not accept any excuses or lies!"

I took her phone and sent the picture to my phone, got to thank Tetsuro it was actually a rather nice picture. "Thank you for sharing the picture Mizuki, it was a rather nice picture. As to the answer you demanded, I am not dating her, that is true, we are actually married. She was away working overseas and is actually coming back since our school just gave her a position as a teacher here. We missed each other so it is naturally we kissed after such a long time being away from each other."

He looked at me and she was almost in tears, "You don't need to lie to me Naruto, you expect me to believe that this woman will become a teacher at our school, and she is your wife, I known you for years, there is no way something like that would happen and I would not notice."

"Well my friend if you notice things about my life, how many girls, women, or ladies have I ever gone out with since you know me? How many women have I asked to be in a relationship with me? You have been interested in Agito for as long as I can remember, but have you seen me being interested in anyone since you know me? The answer is no, I have been faithful to my loving wife all this time, she is finally back and again thanks for that picture, she is going to love it when I show it to her."

She turned around and left grumbling and complaining about something I could not exactly understand, I just continued to eat my food and sometimes I would look at the picture, which caused me to smile.

As lunch ended I heard an announcement over the school intercom, it was a call for an emergency assembly. I knew of course what this was about, for once I was actually quite happy to attend one of these assemblies, in the past they had always been about something changing in our school, or class curriculum, and even funding changes, but not today.

As we all lined up according to our class I felt anxious of what I thought was going to happen, as soon as the entire school had assembled I saw someone moving behind the large theater curtain they had covering one of the sections of the basketball court. As the figure moved into view I saw Valkyria and she looked lovely, her professional attire and the way her hair was done gave her an almost regal appearance or at least that is what it seemed to me.

"Students we have to inform you that the teacher for Class 8 has decided to retire, and we also have the fortune of having a new teacher to take her place, please give a heartfelt welcome, to the new teacher of Class 8 Miss Valkyria Lisker. No need to be shy my dear, please introduce yourself to our students."

A few people began to clap and others could not believe what they were seeing, Mizuki looked to me like she was having a nightmare. "Naruto will you look at that, that new teacher is totally a hottie, that is one good reason to come to school don't you think so?" For once I wanted to punch this idiot hard enough to make him go through the wall after that comment, but it would not do to cause a scene now would it?

"I thank you for your welcome, I will be the new homeroom teacher for Class 8, I will also be teaching Economics and Literature. I do hope that you will take it easy on me, I am new as a teacher and still have much to learn." She looked at me and I looked at her, I couldn't help but to smile, she winked her right eye as she walked back to where the principal was standing.

With the assembly over we were instructed to return to our classrooms, Valkyria looked at me and made a motion with her head to come talk with her. I knew that she was going to tell me something important, she would never do something like this unless it was important.

I walked over to her when I made sure nobody was around, the second I was close enough to her, she grabbed me and began to give me a passionate kiss to my lips, I began to reciprocate and we indulged in our kiss, for a moment there nothing in the world mattered, we simply were the only two beings in creation, our kissing got more heated as time went on, and we had to end it or we would not be able to control ourselves.

"I know our reunion was not that long ago, my love, but you have no idea how hard I had to work to resist the urge to simply go where you were and kiss you. At the very least we will get to spend some more time together, even if we must pretend to be teacher and student, as for Chronos they have heard from some unlikely sources that one or maybe the two Guyvers are students in this school."

That didn't take them long to figure out, that made me worry for a bit. "As you probably realized they sent me to try and find the two students that have the Guyver Units. As an inspector of Chronos, I could not very well deny the command of Commander Gyot. You should know my love, Gyot knows of the method to separate a Guyver and it's host."

I knew what she was going to say, and while I rather just spend time with her simply enjoying the time we have to be together, I knew that I could not be that undisciplined and give into my urges no matter how strong they might be, and believe me, my urge to be one with her is as strong as hers if not stronger.

"Vega and I have been working on the means to stop that from happening, as long as they have that method we must make it useless to them. I also know that I should really introduce you to your father-inlaw, the sooner I manage to get my adoptive father to accept our relationship, the sooner I can get to one day we might be able to live together again."

She laughed and pressed herself against my body, I was indeed enjoying being able to hold her like this, "And as much as I would like to give you some relief with that thing poking my thigh, we are going to draw a lot of attention if we keep your fellow classmates waiting. So come on Naruto show me the way to our classroom." I honestly don't know if she is doing this on purpose or somehow things just end up like this.

As we entered the classroom everyone of my classmates was actually playing around, that cause the love of my life to enter into what I call full on disciplinary mode. She began to instruct them to stop and when they did not she broke out her whip. It was almost funny how fast the class clowns actually stopped fooling around and ran to their assigned seats.

The way Mizuki was staring at Valkyria was the way she usually looked at our teachers, in fact, I would say she was glaring at her with such utter hatred it was making her look a bit out of character truth be told, she didn't look at all like the Mizuki I was used to seeing. Tetsuro was simply shaking his head as he saw how his sister was glaring at Valkyria.

The classes were direct, focused and I imagine to my fellow classmates a lot of fun, they managed to get through all the schedules assigned work rather quickly and even then Valkyria made some supplement group activities, I could not help but to feel proud how prepared my beloved wife was, she truly didn't leave anything to chance, I sometimes caught her looking at me and I could not help but to smile at her.


End file.
